Mercenarios
by diana andrea
Summary: Los jóvenes gemelos sufren la muerte de su madre y su separación.  El duelo es difícil  y la gente  que hay a su alrededor no es precisamente la mejor para enfrentarlo. no yaoi, posible romance. Dejen sus comentarios
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Devil may cry mi sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Capcom.**

Aquí el primer capítulo de una novela corta, la pensé después de hacer capítulo 10 de mi otra novela, espero les agrade.

**Capítulo I Esperanzas.**

Aunque era un bello atardecer, aquella mujer no podía dejar de sentirse fatal. Su marido llevaba meses desaparecido y no sabía nada de él, pero jamás pensó mal acerca de él. No pensó en infidelidades ni engaños, su esposo era todo un caballero y ella lo sabía muy bien. En la terraza de la mansión, no paraba de batir una taza de té, no la probaba solo la batía, desde ahí podía ver muy bien a sus hijos que jugaban a perseguirse. No quería pensar lo que todo el mundo ya decía, que el gran Caballero Oscuro Sparda había fallecido, prefería a los pocos que decían que, simplemente se encontraba perdido en el Infierno, y que regresaría pronto.

-¿Mamá, que tienes?- uno de sus pequeños se acerca y se sienta a su lado. Cabe decir que los dos son idénticos en apariencia pero sus personalidades son distintas, son gemelos.

-¿Eh?- observa a su hijo y acaricia su blanquecina cabellera- Nada, Vergil. Regresa con tu hermano a jugar.

El niño mueve su cabeza negativamente.

-No, Dante puede jugar solo, no te dejará a ti. Solo míralo- lo señala- ya se distrajo.

El otro gemelo se encontraba escalando un árbol alegremente, la mujer le hace un gesto a Vergil para que vaya por él, antes de que se accidente.

-Dile que ya vamos a cenar.

En la cena solo Dante habla, platica todo lo que le sucedió en el día con más detalle de lo que le hubiera gustado a Vergil. Su mamá apenas lo escuchaba, mañana seria el cumpleaños de ambos niños, mañana tendría que darles a ambos su respectivo amuleto, tal como se lo había prometido a su marido. Les señala que ya es hora de dormir, los niños obedientemente realizan todas las actividades que usualmente hacen antes de dirigirse a la cama, se bañan, se cepillan los dientes y el pelo, se ponen sus pijamas y esperan que su madre para les dé un beso de buenas noches.

Su madre los cobija hasta el cuello, a cada uno en sus camas individuales, les dice lo mucho que ella los quiere. Antes de cerrar la puerta les da un aviso.

-En un par de días, luego de su cumpleaños, vendrá un amigo mío a llevarnos… de vacaciones-lo ultimo lo titubea.- Se llama Tony Redgrave.

-¿Mamá, no es el nombre que me pones cuando no quieres que se sepa quién soy?- la mujer asintió.

-Sí ,te lo puse en su honor.

-Genial, ¿A dónde nos llevará?

-No sé, es sorpresa.-Realmente no sabía a donde los llevaría.-Buenas noche, amores.

Se acerco a su ahora solitaria cama. Pensaba en la explicación que le dio a Tony, el decirle que Sparda no aparecía; que ahora tenía hijos; que los demonios la perseguían; que necesitaba su protección. Sabía que estaba enojado, de los años que llevaba conociéndole, jamás le había dicho que tuvo hijos. Recordaba la apariencia de su amigo, la última vez que se vieron. No se veía muy bien, tenia ojeras, el rostro goleado, olía a alcohol y llevaba armas de fuego bajo su camisa. Le pregunto si sabia usarlas, para demostrarle, lanzo uno de sus libros al aire y le acertó un disparo. Llegaría el día después del cumpleaños de sus hijos. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida sumergida en su preocupación y angustia.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se levanto temprano y se dirigió a despertar a los gemelos. Se asusto cuando no los encontró, busco por todos los rincones, desesperada abrió las puertas que daban al jardín, lanzó un suspiro al verlos jugando con un balón, no puede evitar que una lágrima se le resbale por las mejillas. No soportaba vivir así, con miedo.

Los dejo jugar y se dispuso a preparar un pastel de chocolate, el favorito de los gemelos. Era de las pocas cosas en que coincidían. Mientras cocina recuerda el último cumpleaños de los gemelos, cuando su marido estaba a su lado y su madre aun vivía. Recuerda como su madre se oponía firmemente a su matrimonio con Sparda, recuerda como se persignaba y echaba agua bendita por toda la casa.

Flashback

- _¡Shaitán, shaitán ¿Por qué a mi hija? Ella que es santa y pura, y tu una bestia del infierno. Hubieras elegido a Verónica que es bruja y hereje._

_-Gusto en verla, otra vez, señora. ¡Niños, vengan a saludar a su abuela!- Sparda trato de calmarla, e intento tomarla por los hombros para relajarla, pero la anciana contesto lanzando bastonazos al aire, mientras gritaba._

_-¡Shaitán, alto! Quita tus impías garras, ahora mismo- uno de esos bastonazos, le pego a Dante mientras bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras, el niño se limito a lazar un pequeño grito y sobarse la cabeza._

_-¡Oh, mamá! Por favor, ya te dije mil veces. Ni mis hijos ni mi casa están poseídos por shaitán y mi marido no es shaitán.- Eva se acerca a Dante para sobarle la cabeza y reconfortarlo.- ¿y tu hermano?_

_-Arriba, no quiere bajar._

_La anciana mira de forma desaprobatoria a Sparda y le dice:_

_-Ves lo que me hiciste hacer, Iblis. Golpeé a mi nieto, por tu culpa._

_-¿Mi culpa? Usted me quería golpear._

_-Me manipulaste, sucio e impío demonio._

_-Mamá por favor, pasa al comedor y toma asiento.- Eva trata de empujarla al susodicho sitio._

_-Espera, ¿No eran dos niños?_

_-El otro ya baja, se está arreglando.- Eva le hace unas señales a su esposo, indicándole que distraiga a su madre en lo que baja. No muy encantado Sparda accede. La mujer sube a la habitación de los gemelos y se encuentra a Vergil, leyendo un complicado libro._

_-Tu abuela ya llegó._

_-¿Esa mujer retrograda?_

_-Solo es muy religiosa, por favor baja, estoy segura que te espera con muchos regalos, ella te quiere mucho._

_-Pero yo no a ella._

_-No te creo, ven, te diría que le sigas la corriente. Pero no quiero que acoses a tu padre con crucifijos y agua bendita._

_-Bien, iré, pero solo por los regalos._

_Durante la cena, la abuela obliga a los gemelos a rezar, actividad que Eva no los obligaba a realizar, casi siempre rezaba sola en la cocina, de vez en cuando Sparda o Dante la acompañaba. _

_-Tú no shaitán, la oración sería sucia si tu intervinieras- la anciana regaña a Sparda al verlo entrelazar las manos, dispuesto a rezar._

_El resto de la comida transcurre en silencio, hasta que Dante interrumpe tal silencio._

_-Oye, shaitán ¿me pasas la sal?- su padre le lanza una mirada irritada, la abuela aplaude la acción del niño._

_-Muy bien niño, toma un dólar, vas por buen camino, tengo muchas esperanzas en ti._

_-¡Mamá! Eso fue muy mal educado de tu parte, lo mismo te digo a ti Dante, suelta ese dinero._

_-Sí, si, como digas niña. Shaitán ve a mi auto y recoge el regalo que traje a mis nietos, no te tardes.- al salir Sparda de la habitación, la anciana se dirige a los niños- Muy niños, díganme su padre ha intentado ofrecerlos en algún rito satánico. _

_-No- contestaron al unisonó_

_-Aunque una vez, nos llevaron a vacunar- en tono de reclamo, le dice a su abuela Dante._

_-¿Vacunas demoniacas?_

_-No solo vacunas, señora- le contesta tajante Vergil._

_-¡Mamá! _

_-Mamá, mamá, mamá, solo dices eso Eva. No debiste casarte con Iblis, debió de mancillar Verónica la bruja hereje._

_-Verónica no es bruja, solo tiene un doctorado en química y es judía. Solo eso._

_-Bla, bla, bla, como digas._

_A Dante le divertían los comentarios de su abuela, a Vergil le irritaban._

_-¿Dónde los dejo?- Sparda llega con dos enormes cajas de regalos._

_-En el piso, espera el pastel, demonio._

_Un clásico pastel con adornos rosados y los nombres de los cumpleañeros, adorno la mesa. Al finalizar el canto, no hubo necesidad de empujar la cara de Dante contra el pastel, el simplemente se lanzo a arrancarle un enorme mordisco. La anciana por fin les permitió a los gemelos abrir los regalos. Dante destrozo la gran caja que tenia etiquetada su nombre, Vergil quita cuidadosamente cada cinta adhesiva y examinaba la caja._

_-Wow, bicicletas y son dos.-Exclama Dante, en tono triunfal._

_-No seas tonto niño, la roja es para ti, la azul es para tu hermano._

_-¿Libros?- pregunta Vergil, al ver libros tan particulares, se ven antiguos y bien cuidados._

_-Sí, tú te ves el más sensato de tu demoniaca familia, te he elegido a ti para llevar el legado de mi familia. Espero que algún día les digas esto a tus hijos._

_-¿Por qué a mí?- la respuesta parece ser contestada, cuando rápidamente Dante choca contra su padre en su nueva bicicleta._

_La anciana se lleva a Vergil a solas a la cocina._

_-No soy ignorante, niño.- se sigue dirigiendo a su nieto- Sé que tú piensas que soy retrograda, pero debes saber que mi, nuestra familia ha sido una larga cadena de eruditos sobre materia demoniaca, artes oscuras y recolección de información, incluyendo a tu madre. Sé muy bien con quien está casada, con el Caballero Oscuro Sparda, en verdad no pienso que sea shaitán._

"_Sé que salvo a los humanos, hace dos mil años. Pero también sé que tiene por enemigo a Mundus, príncipe de las tinieblas. Es peligroso estar a su lado por esa razón, pero parece convencido de que Mundus está bien sellado. He tratado de ahuyentar a tu padre con toda clase de insultos desde su noviazgo, el amor que hay entre tus padres es demasiado fuerte y ustedes son el fruto de ese amor. Por eso deposito toda mi confianza en ustedes dos, para que protejan a mi hija de todos los peligros que puedan llegar a suceder, especialmente en ti._

_-Abuela._

_-Vergil, te quiero- lo acerca a su cuerpo para darle un cálido abrazo. En ese momento Eva abre la puerta y se enternece ante la escena._

_Fin de Flashback_

Al acabar de recordar, termina de decorar el pastel. Se queda un momento mirándolo, su madre había muerto dos meses después del cumpleaños de los gemelos. Jamás le dijo nada a ella, sobre el cáncer de estomago que poseía, se lo guardo muy bien. Recuerda como le afecto a sus hijos la noticia, Dante derramo lagrimas en seguida, Vergil se encerró en su cuarto y no hablo nunca sobre el tema, era su única abuela. Recordó las últimas palabras de su madre al morir: _"Shaitán no es tan malo, ya hasta me cae bien y tus hijos son maravillosos"._

El cumpleaños número ocho de Dante y Vergil, se animo gracias a los comentarios de Dante que podían hacer reír a Vergil, fue agradable y los niños se entusiasmaron con sus regalos, un amuleto para cada uno, con una enigmática joya en medio. Esa noche los gemelos quisieron dormir con su madre, esta acepto gustosa.

A medianoche, Vergil escucho un sonido proveniente de afuera, sin decirle nada a su madre o hermano, levantó su pequeño cuerpo, busco a su espada Yamato y se dirigió averiguar de dónde provenía semejante sonido. Sería la última vez que vería a su madre con vida.

Su madre pareció sentir su ausencia casi de inmediato. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo y con gran horror vio un enorme demonio verde, desmesurado en su tamaño, todo en el era espeluznante en especial sus enormes garras que la hacían a ella parecer muñeca. Su hijo mayor estaba afuera y no regresaba, tomo su teléfono y rápido marco a un número móvil. Contestado por un hombre en un sucio bar.

-Bueno

Con voz muy baja, Eva, trata de explicar:

-Por favor, ven ya. Hay un demonio en mi casa.

Aquel hombre aprieta la botella tan fuerte en su mano, que acaba rompiéndola y haciendo considerables cortes sangrar en su mano.

-Aguanta, estaré ahí en quince minutos. Por favor escóndete.

-Sí, no tardes, por favor.

Aquel hombre cuelga se coloca rápido una chaqueta de cuero negro y sale, lanzando el dinero de la cuenta a la barra sin voltear a verla. Se acomoda en una motocicleta y acelera, ignorando la mayoría de las leyes de transito. No puede evitar sudar mientras conduce. Tenía que hacer un viaje de media hora en menos de quince minutos, una gota agua cayó sobre su enguantada mano, después otra y finalmente una lluvia torrencial. No le importo y siguió aumentando la velocidad. Se voltea levemente a la derecha, una luz más intensa que lo permitido por la ley, lo cega e inevitablemente su vehículo es golpeado por otro más grande. Vuela dos metros en el aire y cae otro par de su moto. Pese a su oposición, queda en poco tiempo inconsciente, alcanzando a decir antes:

-Evaaa.


	2. Chapter 2 Sin luna

**Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes son mios, todos son de Capcom**

**Yui Sparda: **A mí tampoco me gusta mucho lo que ocurrirá, es lo malo de los fics, es difícil sorprenderte. Espero tu siguiente review.

**Third son of Sparda: **jeje, en efectivo ni él se salva de ellas, hay abuelas criticonas ¿Quién no tuvo una asi?

**Saidaku1988: **Oh, gracias si seguiré publicando pero cada mes aproximadamente.

**Ale: **claro que le tenía cariños, solo la detestaba. Espero que puedas leer está historia y seguiré esperando tus reviews.

Como dije antes esta historia se publicara cada mes, tendrá de todo: drama, romance, acción, horror, amistad, etc. Pretendo hacer una historia sobre la juventud de Dante antes de tener su propia tienda. Sé que hay una novela ligera que escribió Shinya Goikeda, no sé ustedes pero además de los que encontré en wikipedia en ingles no pude conseguir más, parece que solo la puedo comprarla desde Estados Unidos, como sea, como consuelo escribí esta historia.

**Capítulo II Sin Luna.**

-Dante, Dante… despierta querido-Con estas palabras, Eva despierta al menor de sus hijos.

-No quiero ir a la escuela- el niño se acomoda la cobija, luego de pensarlo un poco, cae en cuenta que él y su hermano, desde hace una temporada no van a la escuela. Se levanta en automático y frotándose los ojos, mira a su alrededor, no encuentra a su hermano y de inmediato se tensa.- ¿y Vergil?

- No aparece- Dante ve como su madre empieza a derramar lágrimas contenidas, su nerviosismo parece aumentar, aún conserva algo de esperanza- probablemente se ha regresado a su habitación, ya sabes cómo es.

La mujer le indica a su hijo que guarde silencio, se dirige a la puerta y tomando algo de valor, la abre poco, lo suficiente para dejarla ver a ella. El anterior mencionado demonio no se veía.

-Hijo, no vayas a salir de aquí.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré por tu hermano.

Sale sin emitir prácticamente ningún sonido, empareja la puerta tras de ella y se dirige a la habitación de los gemelos. Tenía que encontrar a Vergil, lo tenía que encontrar y esconderlo, antes de que los bestiales demonios lo encuentraran primero. Abre la puerta y nada, busca inclusive bajo las camas y en el armario, su desesperación aumenta. Abre la ventana que da al jardín pero está demasiado oscuro, es una noche sin luna, una noche sin Dios.

Decide seguir buscando, con paso sigiloso y cuidándose de la presencia de las criaturas, baja las escaleras. Recorre el ancho vestíbulo y entra a la cocina, no hay rastros de su hijo mayor por ningún sitio, se prepara para salir al jardín, en ese momento sale su hijo Dante de la habitación para preguntarle angustiado:

-Mamá ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-No te preocupes, estoy buscando a tu hermano, por favor sube y no hagas ningún ruido.

La mujer sale, siente una gota de agua caer bajo su hombro, no tarda en caer una intensa lluvia que de inmediato la deja empapada. No puede ver nada, de vez en cuando un relámpago le da un segundo para poder ver. Tarda en convencerse de que su hijo no está ahí pero en el momento en que decide darse la vuelta para regresar, un rayo ilumina el sitio, momento suficiente como para que tanto como demonio como humana logren localizarse.

Una enorme mano de afiladas garras trata de apresarla, Eva logra esquivarla para poder entrar a la mansión. Su hijo menor continúa ahí, esperándola. En medio de los jadeos, la rubia le ordena al pequeño:

-¡Corre Dante!-La enorme garra perfora la casa, Eva le da sus últimas ordenes al niño.- No importa lo que pase, sigue escondiéndote.

El peliblanco obedece y se esconde en un hueco que queda de la fracturada casa, el espacio es tan pequeño que apenas cabe.

-¡No debes salir! Dante- quiere acercarse y despedirse de su hijo, pero sabe que no puede- Dante ¡no debes…! ¡ ¡AAAAAHH!

La misma enorme garra la atrapa. Dante no puede ver al demonio, ni siquiera puede mover su cuerpo o sus labios, se encuentra petrificado. Solo puede escuchar y ver una que otra sombra.

-Mujer humana, ¿Dónde están los hijos de Sparda?-Eva trata de zafarse de su aprisionamiento, comprende que es inútil pero no deja de tratar, mira los ojos de reptil de la bestia. Sabe muy bien lo que pasará. Sabe que morirá.

-Están muertos.

-¿Todos?- el demonio abre más los horribles ojos.

-Yo los maté a todos.

El demonio se carcajea y la agita como si fuera una muñeca.

-Así que, ¿Así fue como acabo la progenie de Sparda?, ¿su propia madre los mató? ¡Qué patético!, ni siquiera intentaste escapar una vez más.

-Lo hice para ahorrarles el sufrimiento de morir por tu mano.

-Debiste suicidarte. Mundus estará complacido conmigo, después de dos mil años de estar esperando venganza, ya no queda nada de Sparda.

Es lo último que el pequeño Dante escucha decirle al desmesurado demonio a su madre. Escucha el crujir de los huesos acompañados por sus gritos, luego de unos momentos, su madre deja de gritar. Su cuerpo ahora sin vida, es constantemente golpeado. Toda la piel de Eva esta bañada de sangre, se alcanzan a ver una serie de cortes profundos por todo su cuerpo.

Dante mira con impotencia como el monstruo va dejando el sitio sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. El charco de sangre llega hasta él, el niño llora y gime, le ruega a su madre que se levante. Le pide a alguna fuerza superior que su madre se levante y lo abracé, que todo sea solo una horrenda pesadilla. La única respuesta que obtiene es la lluvia y sus incesantes relámpagos.

…

Una hora después del impacto, el hombre de la moto recupera la consciencia, quien lo ha golpeado no se ve, solo hay marcas de llanta quemada en el asfalto mojado. Maldice su suerte, al subirse a su motocicleta se da cuenta que está herido. Tiene sangre recorriendo su frente, se palpa el origen para quitar de inmediato la mano, la piel rasgada por el impacto, le arde mucho. Acelera el vehículo, tratando de orientarse mientras se pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá perdido?

Tarda veinte minutos en llegar a la mansión rodeada por un verde campo. Aparca su motocicleta cerca y desenfunda un arma de fuego: una SIG-Sauer P220 de calibre .45. Observa que el frente de la mansión está destruido, trata de no pensar en lo peor y entra sigilosamente entre algunos de los escombros.

-¡Evaaa!- descuida en demasía su guardia y corre hacia un inerte cuerpo bañado en sangre. Sus manos rodean al cuerpo sin tocarlo, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos sin cuidado. Siente el corazón destruido, siente una inmensa cólera incontrolable, golpea el piso con sus puños hasta que sus nudillos empiezan a sangrar.

-Lo siento, tarde demasiado, es mi culpa.- coloca el cañón del arma en su boca y se prepara para disiparla. Esta la energía y disposición para cometer semejante acto, la culpa es su principal motor, esta apunto de accionarla. Mientras medita acerca de sus últimos pensamientos, escucha llantos y gemidos. Quita el cañón de su boca y se dedica a buscar el origen.

Da vueltas por todo el sitio. Recuerda a los hijos de Eva, sube a las habitaciones cuidando de no resbalarse, no encuentra nada que le parezca importante, a excepción por una fotografía de Eva, sonriente, con su larga cabellera rubia y su elegante ropa roja. La toma de inmediato para guardarla en su chaqueta de cuero.

Baja para volver a escuchar los llantos apenas audibles. Pega una oreja a la pared y se orienta siguiendo las vibraciones hasta el vestíbulo, cerca del cuerpo de Eva. Llega hasta un pequeño hueco, donde las vibraciones son más fuertes, asoma su cabeza para encontrarse unos grandes ojos celestes.

-Hola- es lo único que piensa en decir.

El niño no le contesta, solo lo mira fijamente, lo mismo con el hombre, solo lo mira fijamente. Así duran un par de minutos. Hasta que el hombre cae en cuenta, que debe evitar que el niño vea el cadáver. Lo toma por la cintura y lo pega contra su pecho, piensa en sacarlo de inmediato pero sus pasos son lentos. A pesar de sus intentos, el niño logra ver a través del rabillo del ojo, el cuerpo irreconocible de su bella madre.

Se sacude violentamente, logra zafarse y se arrodilla a los pies de su madre. El hombre decide darle la oportunidad de despedirse. Aunque su corazón sigue seriamente afligido y las lágrimas todavía no han secado, él entiende que suicidarse ya no es opción. "_Después de todo, no está todo perdido" _Recuerda que se trataba de dos niños, gemelos, se acerca al niño para preguntarle:

-¿Y tu hermano?

El niño no le contesta pero sus tristes ojos, lo dicen todo. El hombre no sabe de qué niño se trata, si de Dante o de Vergil. Opta por buscarlo por todo el sitio, antes de retirarse, antes de la llegada de la policía.

-Ven vamos a buscarlo.-a duras penas consigue que el niño logre irse con él, cargándolo por la cintura como si se tratase de un niño mucho más pequeño.

Primero recorren las habitaciones, poniendo atención con todos sus sentidos. El pequeño peliblanco solo habla para gritar el nombre de su hermano, si hay demonios o no de los cuales deba de ocultarse, eso ya no le importa.

-¡Vergil!, ¡Vergil!- parece ser lo único que dice el niño.

Atraviesan las habitaciones, cuando los dos llegan a la alcoba de los gemelos, el niño vuelve a sacudirse violentamente. Trata de tomar una enorme espada, mucho más grande que el mismo, su empuñadura está decorada con la forma de un esqueleto humano por un lado y por el otro, un esqueleto de demonio. El hombre de la chaqueta de cuero se da cuenta de las dificultades que tiene el niño, después de todo, no se trata de un juguete de plástico. Se coloca a un lado del niño y sujeta la espada con un brazo, comprobando así su gran peso. También comprueba así su capacidad física, sosteniendo tan pesado objeto mientras sujeta al niño con el otro brazo.

Inspecciona toda la casa, donde alguna vez hubo luz y felicidad, sin rastros del otro hermano. Salen al jardín, con la motocicleta dan tres vueltas al campo que hay a alrededor. El hombre en cada vuelta observa las enormes huellas enlodadas, para él no es difícil llegar a la conclusión de que el otro gemelo había muerto, Vergil, porque el otro lo llamaba así. "_Así que tu eres Dante, el inquieto juguetón"_ únicamente dan otras dos vueltas para calmar un poco la angustia del niño.

El hombre sabe que si se queda a esperar a la policía, de inmediato lo acusaran del crimen. Planea solo aparecerse cuando la noticia se escuche en los medios de comunicación, quiere aparecer antes de que boten al cuerpo de Eva a alguna fosa común. Quiere mandar hacer dos tumbas, una para ella y la otra, vacía, para el desaparecido Vergil. Para el resultaba más que obvio que el niño está muerto, pero se resiste a usar esas palabras ante Dante.

En cuanto a Dante, no le diría a la policía que lo encontró, lo mandarían a un orfanato que no tendría ni la más mínima idea de lo que era realmente un demonio, estos se enterarían de que Dante sigue vivo y lo volverían intentar a matar, esta vez con un éxito probable. Lo adoptaría de forma ilícita, solo lo presentaría como un hijo perdido y punto. Después de todo un par de cargos más en su contra no representarían mucho problema.

Luego de unas horas buscando inútilmente. El hombre lleva al niño al hotel más cercano. Donde los reciben, no es precisamente el mejor lugar para llevar a un niño, pero tenía techo, camas, duchas, electricidad y probablemente comida.

-Nombre- pide el recepcionista, que ni siquiera voltea a verlos.

-Anthony Redgrave.

-¿Y el niño?- si era su padre o no, tampoco le interesaba al recepcionista.

-Anthony Redgrave.

Sin cuidado le lanzo un par de llaves al hombre, que desde este momento podremos llamar Anthony.

Redgrave no dejaba de cargar tanto al niño como a la espada, al llegar a la habitación dejo el niño en el suelo y fue a prepararle la humilde bañera llenándola de agua caliente. No pensaba en darle demasiada intimidad al niño, creía que podría intentar suicidarse en el agua, no era tan difícil para un niño de su tamaño. Iba a quedarse a un lado, cuidando de respetar su espacio.

Antes de que el menor quisiera empezar a desvestirse, Anthony coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

-Hey, se que fue difícil que ha pasado, como puedes ver, yo también estoy afectado-Se señalo sus ojos inflamados de tanto llorar.- Llorar está bien, los humanos lloramos todo el tiempo, si lloras eres humano, si no puedes, es que no eres humano. Los demonios nunca lloran.

El peliblanco asintió, el hombre le dio su espacio para que pudiera desvestirse y meterse al agua. Desde el otro lado del baño, le continúa hablando, sin obtener respuesta. La única señal de vida que daba el niño, era el movimiento del agua.

-Desde ahora vivirás conmigo, de todas manera íbamos a vivir juntos una temporada, supongo que ya te habrán contado… solo que ahora será de forma permanente. Tendrás que dejar de ser Dante, ahora te daré mi nombre: Anthony Redgrave, te presentare como a un hijo, con el tiempo tendrás que ganar tu propio sustento, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Su silencio lo interpreto como un sí.


	3. Chapter 3 planes que cambian

**Yui Sparda: **yo también odio esa parte pero ya que, siempre quise escribir del pasado de Dante. Y planeo escribir y tratar la infancia y adolescencia de Dante, como trato con su dolor, como sobrevivió, como intento llevar una vida normal, fracasos. Entre otras cosas, va a ver de todo.

**Third son of Sparda: **Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto U.U, pero no encontraba inspiración ni tiempo, me han pasado tantas cosas.

Lo siento por tardarme tanto. El próximo capítulo vendrá con una sorpresa especial.

**Capítulo III Planes que se cambian.**

Fueron los momentos más extraños para Dante. El agua no la sentía como agua, el oxigeno no lo sentía como tal. Sentía mucho dolor y ahogo. Sentía que la sangre se le salía del corazón y se iba directamente a su garganta solo para ahogarlo. El frio que sintió en esos momentos no se podía comparar a cualquier sensación que sentiría por el resto de su vida. Su madre estaba muerta y su hermano gemelo desaparecido. Era extraño, Dante seguía sintiendo su intenso lazo con él, esta vez demasiado lejano.

Apenas podía tomar el jabón y frotarlo contra su cuerpo. Era ridículo para él, esa suciedad jamás se quitaría. Tiene muchas ganas de gritar pero justamente la sangre que lo ahoga, es la que le impide pronunciar sonido alguno.

Anthony toma un trozo de hilo dental y una aguja. Toma valor ante un espejo y comienza a coser la herida, suprime el dolor apretando la cuadrada mandíbula. Al acabar, abre la llave del grifo y acerca su cabeza al frio chorro de agua. Toma una pequeña toalla para mojarla y ponerla así en su frente, se sienta en la otra esquina del baño.

Cierra los ojos pensando: "_Esto es solo un jodido sueño, cuando abra los ojos estaré tirado en la calle a lado de un bar. Eva estará con su queridísimo esposo y yo con mi mano derecha. Y a ese niño a penas lo recordaré…" _

Pero a veces o casi siempre las cosas no son como uno quiere, por más que uno lo deseé. A veces ajustarse a una idea, a una realidad, a un hecho es tan complicado que algunos pierden la cabeza, algunos acaban encerrados en un hospital mental. Eso podría ocurrirles tanto a Dante como a Anthony. Cuando el hombre comenzaba a cabecear de cansancio, cayó en cuenta de que no estaba solo, abrió los ojos aun creyendo en su fantasía pero se encontró con el mismo humilde baño.

Se levanto y se acerco a la bañera. No estaba.

-Dante… - abrió la puerta de golpe y vio al niño sentado en el piso, acariciando la enorme espada que logro conservar de su casa. Un suspiro lanzó Anthony al verlo, no pensó en decirle alguna palabra de consuelo, nada servía mejor que el silencio.

Se sentó en la cama gemela de al lado y saco de entre su ropa la fotografía de la bella madre. El niño solo se quedo petrificado al verla, tan rápido como su agonía se lo permitió, tomó la fotografía y la abrazo como si fuera lo único que le permitía vivir. Recuerda que su padre fue quien tomo la foto, recuerda que fue la primera vez que le salió un revelado. Las anteriores las había arruinado por exponerlas a la luz. Su padre fue muy entusiasta a la hora de aprender cosas nuevas, aunque no lo era tanto con la tecnología.

No recordó cómo pudo dormir esa noche, pero como sea lo logro. Tal vez le ayudo el recuerdo de su padre batallando con la cámara fotográfica.

A las once de la mañana, Dante abre los ojos y casi de inmediato recuerda lo ocurrido. Otra vez la punzada en el corazón. No sabe qué hacer, quiere regresar a su casa, a su hogar, la idea de irse con un completo extraño que huele a alcohol no lo motivaba. Quiere quedarse en su casa para siempre y así esperar el regreso de Vergil. Se levanto y sigilosamente se acerco a la ventana, intenta abrirla pero estaba atorada, volteo su cabeza para buscar al extraño, no lo encontró.

Opto por salir por la puerta, justo cuando tomaba el pomo la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Era el extraño Anthony, cuyo aspecto no era mejor que el de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días- su tono era inseguro, no sabía qué cara ponerle al niño- te traje el desayuno.

De una bolsa de papel arrugada y grasosa, saco lo que parecía una hamburguesa aún más grasosa que la bolsa. El niño la tomo y la miro de forma despectiva. Anthony se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a prender la televisión. Dante aprovecho su distracción para arrojar su desayuno a un bote de basura. Se arrojo al piso como si no doliera el impacto.

El hombre busco el noticiero local, se acostó sobre la cama mientras esperaba alguna noticia relacionada con el suceso de la noche anterior. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, en una zona tan pequeña y tranquila como esa; la noticia de una casa destruida de la noche a la mañana y de una forma tan agresiva, destructiva y salvaje, llamaba demasiado la atención.

"Una casa localizada a lo largo de la carretera 49, fue encontrada hoy semi derrumbada- Dante escuchaba la voz que salía del aparato, esa misma voz que una vez les había avisado a él y a su familia de la llegada del circo, ahora les ponía al tanto de su destrucción.- las autoridades dicen que tal destrucción solo pudo haber sido producida por maquinaria pesada, lo extraño es que no hallaron huellas de ella. En el interior también encontraron los restos de una mujer desconocida, por los objetos que se encontraron en el interior de la residencia, la autoridades sospechan o de un ajuste de cuentas por parte de la mafia o un sacrificio satánico. Me informan que esta noche, tendremos una entrevista con el detective encargado del caso, el señor…"

Anthony no dejo que acabara la voz de dar más detalles. Apago el televisor y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decirle al niño.

-Voy a reclamar el cuerpo de tu madre, tú te quedas aquí.- intento mirarlo a los ojos- No pienses en escapar, eso no solucionaría nada, la vida en la calle es muy difícil, créeme. Es probable que ellos sigan buscándote, tú madre confiaba en mi, por favor confía en mí.

El niño no dio señales de ni siquiera haber escuchado, en cambio cerró los ojos y continúo en el suelo.

-Bien, entonces vengo en una hora o dos.- el hombre solo cerró suavemente la puerta y se marcho. Le pago al recepcionista por dos noches la que se quedo y la que se iba a quedar. Esta vez condujo más lentamente, trataba de prepararse mentalmente por el posible interrogatorio, o la posible visión del cuerpo de Eva.

La misma escena de la noche anterior, ahora de día; unas cintas de amarillas de prohibido el paso rodeando el perímetro, cuatro patrullas estacionadas fuera de esta; un reportero hablando a una cámara en frente de los escombros. Rápido, Anthony capto la atención de dos agentes.

-Disculpe, tengo que pedirle que se retire- intenta tomarlo por el brazo y alejarlo con sutileza.

-Espere, yo conozco a la mujer que vivía ahí.

-¿Así?- pregunta un hombre que va pasando vestido de traje sport y con un vaso de café en una mano.- Pues eso a mí me interesa. Déjenlo, quiero escucharlo.

-Si señor.- de inmediato le sueltan el brazo, el hombre del traje lo observa de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de detalles como la herida, el aroma a tabaco y alcohol, y la ropa sucia. Detalles que por su puesto lo podían colocar fácilmente como sospechoso. Aún así el policía no perdió la cortesía.

-Disculpe las molestias señor…

-Anthony Redgrave.

-Redgrave, soy el detective a cargo, David Broad. Cualquier información que me pueda proporcionar a cerca del caso será bien recibida.

Redgrave volteo hacia la casa mientras hablaba, no quería ver al policía a los ojos pues hasta el sabía que no tenían un color saludable.

-Yo la conocía, es Eva. Vine para reclamar el cuerpo para darle una digna sepultura.

-El proceso es llevarlo al forense, por obvias razones se sabe que ella no sufrió de una muerte natural. Además no sabemos quién es usted, si nos diera algún dato concreto, sería fantástico.

-La conocía en la universidad, estudiábamos lo mismo, los dos queríamos ser historiadores especializados en la antigua Grecia, yo no acabé y ella jamás ejerció. Nuestros caminos se separaron, yo me fui del país y ella se quedo aquí he hizo su vida. Supe que se caso, y que su marido desapareció hace un tiempo- el policía cruzo los brazos y dio un sorbo a su café, le indico que esperara y detuvo a un policía que pasaba a su lado, le susurró a los oídos:

-Investiga el nombre Anthony Redgrave, con la cara de este hombre y regresa aquí en 10 minutos, ¿entendido?

El policía asintió.

-Eva tenía dos hijos ¿sabía?

-Si claro, Dante y Vergil, también vine por ellos. Le prometí la noche anterior que vendría por ellos. Como ve llegué demasiado tarde.

-No los encontramos, solo sabemos de su existencia por unos pies de fotografías hallados en casa, niños peculiares de cabellos blancos. Sospechamos que ellos fueron secuestrados, ¿A usted se le ocurre algún sospechoso de este terrible crimen?

-No se me ocurre nada- decir fue un demonio, hubiera sido como decir: "Fui yo estando drogado con hongos del bosque, yo y mi secta satánica"

Los hombres caminaron hasta el frente destruido de la casa, Broad esperaba ver una reacción en la cara de Redgrave que lo delatara. En silencio vieron como dos hombres salían con una camilla cubierta por una sábana blanca. Una nube de moscas acosaba a los camilleros, subieron a una ambulancia que se marcho sin sus características sirenas. Broad solo vio a un hombre con el corazón a punto de estallar.

-Puede irse, llámeme mañana para ver lo de la entrega del cuerpo.

-Gracias- se marcho a un más decaído de lo que pensó que estaría.

Justo estaba a punto de pasar por las cintas de seguridad, cuando un policía se acerco con un papel mal impreso, Broad lo leyó rápidamente.

-¡Alto!, ¡Detengan a ese hombre!

-¿Yo?- rápido dos policías lo arrojaron al suelo, lo sometieron y lo esposaron. - ¡¿Qué pasa?

Broad se inclino y le enseño por cinco segundos el papel que le habrían traído.

Las líneas subrayadas "Anthony Redgrave… profesión: mercenario… país: Italia… cargos: sospechoso del asesinato de 20 hombres de su unidad, extradición a Italia…"

-Buen intento Redgrave, generalmente los estúpidos piensan que con venir a reclamar el cadáver al día siguiente, automáticamente quedan fuera de la lista de sospechosos. La guerra debió de afectar tu cabeza. Llévenlo a la comisaría muchachos.

Redgrave forcejea, no quiere ser extraditado a Italia. No quiere ser incriminado ¿Qué pasaría con Dante? No podía ser, no iba a cumplir ninguna de las promesas que le hizo a Eva. No pudo protegerla, ni a ella ni a Vergil y ahora iba a perder a Dante. A duras penas los policías lograron meterlo en el asiento trasero de la patrulla.

-¡Hey! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Necesitas una orden de arresto.- decía esto mientras golpeaba la puerta del auto con su cuerpo.

El detective ni si quiera volteo la mirada, hizo un gesto con la mano para que al auto diera marcha. En cuanto el auto dio marcha, Anthony gritó aún más alto:

-¡No puede hacerme esto!, ¡No puedo ir a Italia!- en su frustración se le escapo:- ¡No puedo abandonarlo!...

…..

Regresando al hotel.

Dante miro al reloj, había tomado una siesta. No sabía cómo había logrado tal cosa, pero simplemente lo logro. Vio que ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que salió el extraño. Ni se asusto, ni se molesto. Se tallo los ojos y se levanto. Era su oportunidad de escapar. Sabía que la puerta sin dudas estaría cerrada. Se acerco a la ventana a la cual anteriormente intento abrir, la observo y luego observo su entorno. Ninguna oportunidad a su alcance más que la ventana. En ese instante supo que es lo que tenía que hacer.

Se alejo lo suficiente de la ventana, se quito un zapato y como si se tratase de una bola de beisbol, tomo impulso y la lanzó contra la ventana. El estruendo pareció no alarmar a nadie y Dante lanzó un bufido al ver que el zapato solo había abierto una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para sacar un brazo. Se acerco con cuidado a la ventana, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

"_No pienses en el dolor, no le des poder al dolor"_ recordó, esa frase que alguna vez le dijo Vergil, en un raro pero efectivo intento para consolarlo de un golpe en la cabeza, del cual llego quejándose el peliblanco pues se había caído del árbol y no quería que su madre lo viera así.

Pensó en esas palabras para poder tomar fuertemente con sus manos el vidrio, jalarlo hasta romper un trozo y arrojarlo al suelo, el vidrio cortaba la piel de sus pequeñas manitas, y las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos, los cuales mantenían una mirada fija en el exterior. Sus gemidos de dolor pararon al acabar y ver su trabajo terminado, con sus dos manos lastimadas se apoyo lo suficiente para tomar impulso y pasar al otro lado. (la habitación quedaba en el primer piso). Volteo para ver con tristeza a Rebellion, al saber que aunque sea la idea de intentar cargarla resultaría ridículo. Solo pudo decir:

-Adiós Dante, ahí te quedas tú.-Volteo para ver el cielo azul, el sol cegador y las nubes suaves como el algodón. Como un presagio de buena suerte para su partida y su nueva vida. En la cual Dante ya no existía, Dante había muerto aquella fatal noche.


	4. Chapter 4 Perdido

**Ni Devil may cry ni sus personajes son míos, todos son de Capcom.**

Bueno hace mucho que no escribo sobre esta historia, pero en definitiva no está en el olvido.

**Maya: **muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste. Había visto que faltaban fics de este tipo. El más parecido con el que encontré es el de Contratiempo de Leileal, también tiene a los gemelos de niños por culpa de un hechizo que hizo Vergil, está bueno te lo recomiendo. Con este quiero explicar lo que pudo haber pasado con los gemelos después de su desaparición. Habrá un poco de todo, pues son las vivencias de niños, más tarde adolescentes. Habrá demonios que los descubrirán, habrá romance, y sobre todo la asimilación de su vida actual y como los dos se enfrenta a la muerte de su madre y hermano, de formas distintas.

**Capítulo IV Perdido.**

La suerte de Vergil, al parecer sería bastante similar. El sonido que escucho aquella noche, fue el de un demonio inferior; un sirviente del demonio que mató a su madre, aquel hecho era todavía desconocido para él.

Este inferior demonio, fue a examinar la zona, para así poder contarle sus hallazgos a su Señor. Pero durante su incursión, hizo ese pequeño ruido que despertó repentinamente a Vergil. Este como siempre obraba como el protector de la familia, bajo con Yamato para averiguar tal sonido. Al ver tal demonio, tan pequeño y tan enclenque, no dudo en perseguirlo. El demonio respondió huyendo, olvidándose del mandato de su señor; el cual simplemente ignoro su acción de olvido y fue directamente el mismo a atacar y así complacer a Mundus.

El demonio de cuerpo patético, orejón, pequeño como un perro y lleno de arrugas y cicatrices; huyo de Vergil, hasta llevarlo a un rio. Vergil no recuerda bien cuanto corrió, solo recuerda que estaba tan distraído siguiéndole el rastro, que acabo en un sitio completamente distinto de los que solía visitar con su madre. Se trataba de un río de aguas rápidas. Ahí fue cuando Vergil pensó que había perdido el rastro, y ahí fue cuando, fue atacado por la espalda, por esta miserable criatura.

La criatura lo planeo todo rápido, lo llevaría lejos hasta separarlo de su familia, lo asesinaría y se lo contaría a su señor, para así ganarse algo se su simpatía. Encajo sus garras en la espalda del niño, Vergil grito, se estampo contra un árbol para quitarselo de su espalda. La criatura solo se aferro más fuerte. La golpeo otras tantas de veces más, con resultados iguales. En su desesperación, usa la Yamato con su funda como una palanca para poder arrancarlo. La criatura aprovecha y se la arrebata, salta de la espalda del niño, trata de erguirse sin mucho éxito; desenfunda la Yamato y mira Vergil. Lo mira como si después de matarlo, planeará devorar parte de su cuerpo.

Vergil con la espalda sangrando, mira el demonio con estupefacción. Siente una gota de agua caer sobre su cabeza, después otra y otra más; así hasta estar completamente empapado por una torrencial lluvia.

-¡Noooo!, ¡Suéltala!- el demonio no hace caso y con torpeza trata de embestirlo con la espada; Vergil lo esquiva con facilidad, alcanza a tomar la funda de su espada. Otros intentos más, y el niño no tarda en darse cuenta de la torpeza de la criatura, hace un plan rápido, como los planes que hacía con Dante en sus infantiles peleas. Traga saliva al saber lo que tiene que arriesgar. Corre, con la funda de Yamato en su mano, hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de los rápidos; donde casi resbala por culpa del lodo.

-¡Que débil eres!, ¡Ni siquiera puedes con un niño de ocho años!- dijo esto para provocarlo. Durante su infancia, Dante y Vergil eran prácticamente iguales, pues se peinaban igual. No fue sino hasta después de un tiempo entrada la adolescencia de Vergil, cuando decidió peinarse hacia atrás, la preferencia en el color de su ropa era lo que más los diferenciaba. Dante de rojo y Vergil de azul. De modo que el niño, fácilmente podía pasar por Dante. Parecía más una pelea de Dante.

El demonio tiembla de rabia y frustración. Sin pensarlo, salta y trata de embestir, una vez más al niño. En el último instante, cuando parecía que nada podría salvar al peliblanco, Vergil salta a un lado, con el impulso del salto, el demonio se lanza al agua. Pero su motivación de matar al pequeño peliblanco, era tal, que logro agarrarse de una roca, vio con odio al niño, pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambio.

-¡Auxilio!, ¡Ayúdame, por favor!- aun tenia Yamato bien sujeta a una de sus garras.

-Si te ayudo me mataras.

-¡Nooo! ¡Por favor! No tengo nada en contra de ti, mi señor me obligo a matarte me dijo que si no lo hacía yo, lo haría él, él es demasiado cruel. Recuerda a tu padre, el gran Sparda, se hubiera apiadado de mí. ¡Me hubiera perdonado! , ¡Por eso era tan grande!- la criatura no paraba de titiritar por causa del frio.

-Si me regresas a Yamato, te ayudo.

-¡si, si, si! Eres igual de grande que tu padre, ¡El gran Sparda estaría orgulloso de ti!

Vergil se acerca poco a poco hasta el rio. Le grita:

-¡Extiende la espada hasta mi!, ¡Así podre alcanzarte!- el demonio lo hace de inmediato. En cuanto Vergil la toma, el demonio toma impulso de una de las rocas, salta mientras jala a Vergil hasta el rio.

-¡Tonto!, ¡tonto como todos los humanos!- con particular habilidad y rapidez para un niño, Vergil en menos de un segundo, gira la Yamato y atraviesa con ella el vientre del demonio. Este grita más de sorpresa que de dolor.

-¡El único tonto aquí, eres tú!, ¿en serio, crees que iba a caer con eso?, soy un niño pero tengo poco de estúpido.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no regresas con tu mami y lo compruebas tu mismo? O mejor dicho lo que queda de ella, Señor astuto.

Vergil lo mira con incredulidad, saca su espada de su cuerpo, arrojando a la criatura al agua. Dispuesto a regresar a su casa, se da la media vuelta. No puede, baja la mirada y es el mismo demonio jalándole la pierna. Intenta cortarle el brazo, pero esta vez es el demonio el que reacciona primero; lo jala esta vez más fuerte, desprendiéndose de la roca que lo sujeta y llevándose a Vergil junto consigo.

Vergil sin ningún éxito trata de agarrarse de alguna roca o tronco, mientras tiene que forcejear con la criatura, para evitar que llegue hasta su cuello y lo corte con sus garras. En ningún momento suelta su katana, en ningún momento deja de pelear. La pelea cada vez se hace más cansada. Cada vez le cuesta más trabajo conseguir oxigeno; el frio se vuelva calador hasta los huesos; la lluvia no deja de acosar con su repiqueo y pelear con el demonio al mismo tiempo, no era para nada fácil para un niño de ocho años, ni siquiera para un niño de su condición. Apenas pasa por su cabeza su familia.

Se sintió mucho más aliviado, cuando el demonio fue golpeado por un tronco y perdió la conciencia. Desesperadamente buscó cualquier cosa para sujetarse.

Tomo una rama salida de un árbol, pero tan pronto como la tomo, tan pronto se rompió. Poco a poco la energía abandona su cuerpo, ahora él fue quien recibió el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un golpe que lo dejo sin energías para nada más.

Poco tiempo paso, para que el agua se tornara más lenta y tranquila. Inconsciente, la corriente llevó a Vergil hasta unas orillas donde el nivel del agua era bajo, y las ramas le proporcionaban cierto refugio. Fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando Vergil abrió los ojos, molestado por el andar de un escarabajo por su cara. El tacto lo asusto, como si fueran las garras del demonio, que se paseaban divertidas por su infantil rostro. Suspiro al ver que se trataba de un insecto, a este si le perdono la vida. De inmediato sintió el ardor en su espalda, no le dio importancia; incluso de niño, Vergil no le daba importancia al dolor físico.

Como si se tratase de su cómoda cama, volvió a acostarse, cerrar los ojos y disponerse a dormir, aún en el sueño, no se atreve a soltar su querida espada. A penas ve por el rabillo del ojo, el cuerpo del demonio, que ha quedado bastante cerca de él. De la sorpresa o del miedo, quien sabe, ni Vergil pudo determinar lo que sintió; se paró de golpe, desenfundo Yamato y arremetió contra el demoniaco ser varias veces. No conforme, rebana la cabeza y la patea lo suficientemente lejos como para tener la tranquilidad; de que este no se la pondría de nuevo en su sitio ¿Cómo? Hasta a Vergil le pareció ilógico, pero necesitaba sentirse seguro.

Miró a su alrededor, no conocía ese lugar. Trató de imaginarse a cuanta distancia podría estar de su casa. No sirvió de mucho, no supo calcular el tiempo que había perseguido a la criatura, más la distancia del río y el tiempo que duró durmiendo. Ya era la mañana, quizás la una a dos de la tarde.

-Mamá me va a matar- se dijo para sí, volvió a mirar a su alrededor confundido. Se imagino a Dante preocupado, acariciando el cabello de su madre mientras trataba de calmarla. Se imagino a su madre llorando en una silla mientras hablaba a la policía y daba los particulares rasgos de Vergil. Que al llegar sucio y herido, correría a sus brazos y la abrazaría; no se me imagina que actitud tomaría su hermano: Si lo miraría con ojos asesinos para reprocharle, o al contrario también lo abrazaría.- Debo regresar cuanto antes, pero en serio necesito dormir.

Se hecho sobre la raíces, más alejado de la orilla que la vez anterior. Cerró sus ojos, trató de alejar los pensamientos negativos para conseguir un sueño más reparador.

Un nuevo ruido, esta vez pisadas rompiendo hojas. Entre abrió los ojos, vio una piernas vestidas con pantalones sastre grises, unos mocasines negros, un bolso de cuero del mismo color y un bastón de excursionista. Vergil observo como la figura daba ligeros golpes a la criatura, que hace poco se dedico a decapitar.

Luego se inclinó ante el niño, hizo lo mismo. Vergil no supo cómo reaccionar, decidió abrir los ojos y verlo con claridad, hasta el momento parecía ser un humano completamente normal. Se trataba de un hombre ya mayor, con canas en la cabeza; entradas pronunciadas; arrugas en la frente y sobre todo, ropa excesivamente elegante para el lugar donde se encontraban.

Vergil se enderezo de inmediato, se paro y se alejo unos pasos del señor. Quizás el podría ayudarlo, pero también podría tratarse de otro demonio mucho más hábil que el anterior.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto con desconfianza y sosteniendo fuertemente a la Yamato, listo para cualquier ataque.

-La pregunta te la debería hacer yo, pues te encuentras en terrenos de mi Señor.

Esa oración le pareció a Vergil, típica de los demonios. Luego recordó que algunos humanos llamaban así a la gente para la cual trabajaban. Aún así, no se relajo y lo siguió observando con desconfianza.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a hablar el señor con tono autoritario- ¿Quién eres tú?

El niño miraba hacia arriba, pensando sobre las posibilidades, el hombre suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la criatura.

-Extraña criatura… ¿Lo has hecho tú?- pregunto el hombre mientras observa la katana, luego dedica su mirada hacia los golpes que el niño presenta en el cuerpo. En la cara del niño hay rastros de sangre; hematomas en su rostro; moretes en los brazos; feroces rasguños y las numerosas cortadas a causa de algunas rocas filosas del río. Se sorprende, pero lo esconde bien. Todavía no logra observar la espalda que es la parte más perjudicada de todas.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?- contesta desafiante.

-Pues felicitarte, lo que has hecho fue muy difícil… me imagino que hay una historia interesante detrás de esto ¿no?

-De ser así no le importa.

-Tienes una lengua muy impertinente a pesar de edad, niño sin nombre. Ven, te daré de comer, llamaremos a un médico y a tus padres ¿Tienes padres?

-Solo dime como llegar al pueblo más cercano.

-El rastro de civilización más cercano, es la mansión de mi Señor.

Vergil dudo, pero en efecto, esta era su oportunidad de llegar a su casa. Asintió con la cabeza, el hombre dio una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sígueme.- el hombre sacó de su bolso, una bolsa de basura. Con frecuencia encontraba animales muertos en los terrenos, los agarraba para poder continuar con su extraña hobbie. Tomó al demonio por una pata y luego su cabeza, las dos partes las coloco en el saco.

Vergil siguió de lejos al hombre. Todavía conservaba su desconfianza, si veía que se transformaba o que intentará atacarlo… el viaje sería largo y silencioso.


End file.
